Jude's Hollywood Debut
by A Scarlet Scorn
Summary: Jude has left the Canada in pursuit of a career on the screen. Will her memories be too much to bear or will the new guy steal her heart away?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, or the song La La Lie by Jack's Mannequin used in this Fan Fiction

It's been a year, and I've grown up since he left. Darius left the company to Liam and Shay, just for a while. I got a movie offer and that's I'm waiting in Gate 14 for my flight to California. I've been sitting here for about 2 hours, conveniently armed with my coffee, my notebook, and my mp3 player. I don't think I've looked up since I sat down, but when I did the once empty gate with the exception of a few people, was completely crowded, and they were now boarding the plane.

I got to my seat, turned on my mp3, once again. Only to find the flight attendant asking me to put it away. In the middle of takeoff, a song came on the PA System. It was a single I had put out two weeks before I learned about the movie. I think you can guess who it's about.

Guess what I'm done  
Writing you songs  
You'll give up your job at the bank  
Proving money's not fun when you're gone  
So this is the first verse  
It's not very long  
But I'm ready to move on

Guess what I'm done  
Writing your book  
The ending got twisted around  
But for all the hell that it took  
The electrical wires  
They'll hum in the walls  
In the room that I rent now without you

I've got friends who  
La La Lie  
Will help me pull through  
La La Lie  
La La La Lie  
The spaceman that can't get high  
I'm coming back to my boy by July  
Yeah yeah yeah

That's right

So guess what I'm done  
Drawing your pictures  
I'm dulling the day with a drink  
In a parking garage by the theatre  
We met for a movie  
Every scene was a sign  
We made out through their meaning

Well I've got friends who  
La La Lie  
Will help me pull through  
La La Lie  
La La La Lie  
The spaceman that can't get high  
I'm coming back to my boy by July  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Guess what I'm done  
Writing you songs  
I'm far too unstable to settle  
I doubt that the doctors are wrong  
So I'll wait by a palm tree, a palm tree, a palm tree

Well I've got friends  
La La Lie  
To help me pull through  
La La Lie  
La La La Lie  
The spaceman that can't get high  
I'm coming back to my boy by July

Well I've got friends who  
La La Lie  
Will help me pull through  
La La Lie  
This song for a long goodbye  
I'm coming back  
I'm coming back to my boy  
Back to my girl

This song for a long goodbye  
I'm coming back to my boy by July

By the end of the song, I could've swore I saw the same flight attendant crying. We started talking later in the flight and it turned out she was a fan of my music. When I talked to her, it was like she knew about my problems with him and totally understood.


	2. Chapter 2

There are things we know in life. I mean, we absolutely know them, there's no doubt in our mind. I know guitars, friends, and poetry. But the one thing I don't know, the most important thing that I can't quite figure out is love, and why it keeps messing with my head. Maybe that's its job, maybe its purpose is to make you feel something when there's nothing left to feel. Maybe that's why it's messing with me. Without love, I wouldn't have a career.

I got to my hotel at around 5:30. I just slept, I didn't even change.

I woke up at 8:30, showered, primped, and I was out the door by 9.

When I got there, there was an extremely cute guy, sitting on a stool in front of a camera, I didn't know what he was doing so I just stood there. I watched carefully, as I gazed my eyes upon this handsome man. Something about him attracted me to him, and without me knowing, stepped closer. Immediately, he sensed me, and asked if I was just going to stand there.

"I'm looking for," I looked at the piece of paper in my hand, "Mr. Donahue."

"You're looking at him." I could hardly believe my eyes much less my ears. The Richard Donahue looked as young as 25, I didn't except that.

"You're so..."

"Young? I'm 24. And you are?"

"18."

"I meant your name."

"Harrison. Jude Harrison."

"You're the girl here for the audition, right?"

"Right. I thought you were a redhead. Well, blonde is ok, too."

"I was. I dyed it back."

"I understand you're a singer."

"Yeah."

"Well let's here what you got." He hands me his guitar with a genuine smile on his face.

This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is as hard as it gets  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough

I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and achin'  
And tumblin' and breakin'

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could

I dream a world where you understand  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
Well I dream a fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights

I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends,  
Nothing but good friends?

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would

The way I wish you would

This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get

I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through  
And not enough to you

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would

Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could 

By the end of the song, I was crying. He rubbed my back and pulled me into a hug. Then I knew, he didn't even have to say it. I got the job.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a blur, it was good, but still a blur. I was freaking out yesterday, but you have to know why. Richard Donahue is the triple threat of the music business, Singer-Songwriter-Producer. Now a director, of the movie I just got the lead of. I walk in the building, climbed the four flights of stairs, to his office. It was not what I expected at all. There were guitars everywhere, his desk was by the window, with the perfect view of Rodeo Drive and the Hollywood sign.

He was turned around facing the window, thinking I assume, then he jumped out his chair and dance around his office with his eyes closed. He was listening to his iPod. He almost ran into me, when he opened his eyes, and almost fell over in embarrassment.

He pulled out his earphones, and cleared his throat.

"Are you OK?" I asked between fighting back fits of giggles.

He said, "Yeah."

"Okay, so I'm here to pick up my script." He laughed.

"You don't have one."

"What do you mean? It's a movie, right?"

"It's a movie about you."

"I'm not that famous." I looked down.

"It's about a girl like you, trying to find herself in a world full of frauds. Just be yourself." He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes then he smiled that smile. My knees got all weak, like they did when I first met him.

"So it's improvisation."

"Basically."

"Will anyone else have lines?" He laughed at me again, which was starting to piss me off, even though I liked his laugh.

"There's really no one else. Just me and you."

"And what are you in this _movie_ of yours?" I cocked my head to side a bit.

"I'm your co-writer and producer, the experienced rocker that tries to lead you in the right direction." That sounded like, don't say it Jude. _Tommy. _The inside of me screamed get out of there, but I stayed put.

"Do they have a romantic relationship at some point?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" He smiles sexily.

"Because I don't want you pawing me while we're filming. I wouldn't want to bruise that pretty little face of yours." And with that I walk out. It was like I was getting back at Tommy someway by doing that. I felt good. Maybe I'll mess with Richard more. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard was serious about this project, so I had to get before 7, which is practically impossible without my coffee. He was at my door with triple espresso.

"How did you know?"

"You seem like a coffee person." I grinned widely.

"You want to come in?"

"Well I was kind of thinking we could go somewhere and talk, you know, about the film."

"Okay. Sure." Before I went back inside to get my keys, He asked,

"Quick question: Was that offer genuine?"

"What offer?" I played dumb.

"I didn't think so." He was catching on to my game, but that just meant I had to play it better.

I went in and came back and closed the door.

"You know I was thinking," He seemed like he wasn't going to spit it out.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Nothing."

"Ah, come on. Please." This reminded me of all the times when I had to beg Jamie to tell me where Kat was when we played hide and seek when we were younger.

"Move in with me."

"Woah, slow your horses. You don't even know me."

I had stopped walking for shock. He kept walking, and called back. "I meant in the studio."

"Oh." I ran to catch up with him.

"But I mean if you don't trust me, you can keep on paying for that room, that you won't be spending any time in."

I had to give up. I was running out of money, and G Major said they would put me up, but the guy they had out here was...well you know.

"Okay." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Okay, I'll move in, but..."

"But what?

"Nothing."

"We'll move your stuff when we get back."

"By the way, where are we going?"

"I don't know. Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Restaurant it is."

It wasn't a restaurant, it was a coffeehouse. With singing and poetry. With me and him.

"I signed you up for something."

"I don't have my guitar with me."

"This is California, you can find one anywhere. I bet there's one in the back."

Before I could get up, there was a woman that walked up to the table. She was tall, supermodel tall. Long legs, great hair. She was Malibu Barbie.

"Babe, who's this?"

"This is Jude. Jude, Madison."

"Hi." That was all I could manage.

"I'm Richie's Girlfriend."

And with that I walked up stage. There was a guitar on the stand next the stool. I sat down. Sitting on my left leg, letting my right leg dangle. This was comfortable. I would have to be to face this.

"Hey guys. I'm Jude and this is a song with no name."

Attention! Attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,  
If only, if only for one second.  
This table has taken a turn for the worst.  
Rock bottom, and over the edge.  
well,it's not like it hurts that much anyway.  
Upside down and inside out  
When I leave here I'm going alone.  
Well it's not like it, not like it hurts much anyway.

Attention! Attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,  
If only, if only for one second.  
Will you hear what I have to say?  
Oh, did I mention when I see you it stings like hell?  
To the fact that we could have something that'll never happen  
Did you hear what I have to say?

This balance has weighed out our hearts's desire,  
I'm trying to make it alone.  
Well it's not like it hurts that much anyway.  
Upside-down and inside out,  
When I leave here I'm going alone  
But I'm dying, I'm dying, to touch...  
And it's not like it, not like it hurts much anyway.

Attention! Attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,  
If only, if only for one second.  
Will you hear what I have to say?  
Oh, did I mention when I see you it stings like hell?  
To the fact that we could have something, something...

Attention! Attention!  
May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room,  
If only, if only for one second.  
Will you hear what I have to say?  
Oh, did I mention when I see you it stings like hell?  
To the fact that we could have something that'll never happen.  
Did you hear what I have to say?

Attention Attention  
Upside-down and inside-out  
Attention Attention  
Upside-down and inside-out

Now that he knows that he could've had me. I wonder what he'll say now. I wonder what Tommy would've said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Soft Revolution by The Stars

Applause erupted in the room when I finished. I ran off the stage and I heard the host that was introducing the acts say, "And she's off."

In my rush of running and looking back to see if he had followed me, I bumped into someone. I had taken him down and at the moment was on top of me. I got up and managed to pull him up.

"Thanks." I said, brushing off my clothes and running my hands through my hair to fix it.

"For what?" He grinned.

"For cushioning my landing."

"You are most welcome." He chuckled. I could see his dimples. He slicked his dark brown hair out of his eyes and they were blue. I kept looking behind me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I don't usually do this, but could I have a ride?"

"Sure. Hop on." He grabbed a extra helmet off this Yahama bike that was just off the sidewalk.

He hopped on and I got on behind him. "Hold on." I did. He wore only a plain white t-shirt and jeans. A totally bad ass look, but he seemed sweet. I wrapped my arms around his middle and felt his washboard stomach.

I didn't know where we were going, but it didn't matter.

We stopped in front of a mansion. I was impressed, but I didn't say anything. He took me through the house to a door in the back that lead us to the basement. This basement, wasn't a basement, it was a studio with guitars and keyboards and equipment.

"So you're a producer?"

He turned to me. "Oh, no. Nothing like that. Not for a while, but I heard you and thought maybe you'd like to record something."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I never joke about music. That's like joking jambalaya, and I never joke about jambalaya."

He reminded me of Jamie and Tommy mixed together. Like the perfect guy.

"I never caught your name."

"That's because I never told you. I'm Dylan. And you are?"

"I'm Jude."

"Like 'Hey Jude'."

"Funny, it's not like I haven't heard that one before."

"Enough chitchat, go in there."

I went into the glass room with an 1963 Gibson and did what I was born to do.

I sang.

We are here to save your life  
The fool, the drunk, the child, and his wife  
We won't let the sun go down  
We're gonna chase the demons out of town   
Singing when you feel alone  
Backwards through the megaphone  
Singing to the ones you love  
And the ones you like to be rid off

We are here to take the blame  
To take the taunts, and lift the shame  
We are here to make you feel  
It terrifies you, but it's real

It will keep you up all night  
And in flood of morning light  
Spilling out across your room  
You say the words will get there soon

The revolution wasn't bad  
We hits the streets with all we had  
A tape recording of the sound  
Of the Velvet Underground

A Kay way jacket's all to shreds  
And a dream inside our heads  
And after changing everything  
They couldn't turn, we couldn't sing

After changing everything  
They couldn't tell we couldn't sing  
They couldn't tell we couldn't sing  
And that changes everything


End file.
